Jacksonville
by Anonyme99
Summary: Le week-end d'Edward et Bella à Jacksonville du point de vu de Renée. Se situe dans Eclip's (Hésitation)


**Chapitre 1**

 **J'étais assise en attendant l'avion en provenance de Seattle. J'étais vraiment impatiente et très excitée de revoir Bella.**

 **Enfin le tableau d'affichage indiqua que l'avion avait atterrit et je me précipitais dehors pour les attendre. J'eus l'impression que la porte prenait plaisir à s'ouvrir tout doucement, une foule de gens sortirent en se bousculant, je tentais de repérer des longs cheveux bruns, où un manequin masculin si au moins il y'avait un avantage c'était que son ami était loin de se fondre dans la masse. Soudain je l'aperçus, à l'instant ou je la vis j'eus l'impression qu'on me retirait un poids de l'estomac. A ce moment seulement je pris conscience de combien elle m'avait manqué. Un grand surir étira ses lèvre lorsqu'elle me remarqua à son tour, sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt en me précipitant vers elle. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, trébuchant au passage, et je la serrai contre moi avec force.**

 **-"Oh Bella! tu m'as tant manqué!"**

 **-"Toi aussi maman", répondit-elle joyeusement, lorsque je la relâchai elle jeta un regard derrière elle.**

 **-"Maman tu te rappelles Edward?" Sa voix était légèrement incertaine, et sonna étrangement craintive. Pour sûr, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. J'avais passé des heures à réfléchir à son sujet sans réussir à statufier ce que je pensais de lui. Evidemment il était le petit copain parfait qu'une mère aurait rêvé pour sa fille, poli, intelligent, incroyablement beau et oh fou amoureux. Mais outre ce dernier point qui ne manquerai pas d'inquiéter tout parent, il y'avait quelque chose de mystérieux à propos de ce jeune homme, je le trouvais un tantinet effrayant, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt sur le détail qui donnait cette impression, mis à par sa pâleur mortelle. De plus je lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir plongé mon ange dans une profonde dépression, peut-être injustement je l'avoue, il n'était pas vraiment responsable du déménagement de sa famille l'année dernière, mais il est clair qu'il aurait pu agir plus délicatement. Je comptais bien utiliser ce weekend pour en apprendre plus sur lui et sa relation avec Bella.**

 **-"Bien sûr, ravie de te revoir Edward."**

 **-"Moi de même" dit-il aimablement en souriant. Je comprenais tout à fait le point de vue de Bella, nom de dieu qu'il était beau! Mais j'espérais qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi que pour son physique, à vrai dire j'en étais sûr, il m'avait eu l'air d'un gentil garçon et la façon dont il la couvait des yeux ne laissait guère de doute quant à ses sentiments. Après quelques embrassades de plus nous sortîmes de l'aéroport où je laissais toutes mes pensées calculatrices afin de profiter de l'instant. Une vague de bien-être se répandit en moi tandis que j'observais Bella du coin de l'œil. Elle était tellement jolie et avait l'air si épanouie.**

 **Arrivés à la voiture, Edward chargea les valises et ouvrit la porte passager à Bella, elle ne sembla pas surprise de cette attention j'en déduisis qu'il ne se contentait pas de jouer le rôle pour rassurer la mère de sa copine mais qu'il avait l'habitude de se comporter en "gentleman" si on peut dire, régulièrement. Cela m'étonna, à cet âge les garçon était rarement romantique.**

 **Avec décontraction il m'ouvrit la portière, un sourire timide sur les lèvre, il était vraiment beau s'en était désarçonnant.**

 **-"Euh...merci."**

 **Je cru entendre Bella réprimer un éclat de rire. Il monta à l'arrière de la voiture et s'effaça nous donnant à Bella et moi l'occasion de discuter. Elle se lança dans un récit de tout ce que j'avais manqué de sa vie et ça me fit vraiment étrange, avant nous faisions tout ensemble et je connaissais son emploie du temps dans les moindres détails. Je l'écoutai avec avec attention tout en scrutant son visage, elle avait l'air d'aller bien, un peu fatiguée, par le voyage sans doute, mais heureuse, ça me fit plaisir et je me sentis reconnaissante envers Charlie, contre toute attente il avait réussi à lui faire aimer Forks, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas tant Charlie à la réflexion.**

 **A mon tour je contais mes dernières aventures. Elle sourit par là, rigolant franchement par-ci puis leva les yeux au ciel quand je lui appris que j'avais décidé de me lancer dans l'équitation. Je regardais son ami dans le rétroviseur, incapable de le sortir de mon esprit. Il ne quitta pas Bella des yeux durant tout le trajet, souriant quand elle souriait, une expression de joie sur le visage quand il la regardait. Quand Bella remarqua son regard posé sur elle, elle tendit la main comme instinctivement derrière elle et attrapa la sienne. A son contacte les traits de Bella se détendirent aussitôt comme s'il lui apportait un soulagement physique. Mignon.**

 **-"Phil est désolé, il ne pouvait pas venir avec moi, il doit travailler avec son équipe pour le match de dimanche."**

 **-"C'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera le temps de se parler."**

 **-"Oui nous n'aurons qu'à prendre le petit déjeuner tous ensemble demain. Je suis désolé Bella pour une fois que tu viens ici le temps va être couvert demain."**

 **Je pensais qu'elle allait grimacer mais à la place elle lança un regard joyeux à Edward. Forks ou ce jeune homme, l'un où avait complètement pris possession de ma fille.**

 **Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, un espoir m'envahit, espoir que j'avais éprouver depuis l'instant ou j'avais choisi la maison. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait la retenir dans cette petite ville pluvieuse, l'attrait d'une belle maison au soleil était peut-être ce qui la déciderai à réaménager** **avec moi. Elle contempla la bâtisse avec intérêt ce qui me ravit. Je voulus décharger le coffre mais Edward me devança, il souleva les deux valises sans effort apparent, elles étaient pourtant volumineuses.**

 **Je leur fis visiter la maison pièce par pièce.**

 **-"Voilà ta chambre Bella, je l'ai emménagée exactement comme a Phoenix, précisai-je afin qu'elle se sente vraiment chez elle. Tu as une salle de bain juste là, j'indiquai la porte au fond de la chambre. Bon je te laisse t'installer. "**

 **-"Merci maman".**

 **Je sortis suivie d'Edward et me dirigeai vers sa chambre que j'avais exprès choisis à l'opposé de celle de Bella...Juste au cas où. Un demi sourire étira sa bouche comme s'il avait remarqué ce facteur.**

 **-"Voilà,si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas Edward", après tout il était temps que je lui laisse sa chance, il n'avait que dix-sept ans.**

 **-"C'est parfait, merci Mme Dywler" dit-il de sa voix velouté. Il était tellement poli comment ne pas l'aimer?**

 **-"Oh appelles moi Renée."**

 **Il eut un sourire à couper le souffle et j'eus du mal à aligner mes pensées durant un bref moment.**

 **"Je...euh...tu peux utiliser la salle de bain au fond du couloir, fait comme chez toi."**

 **-"Merci." Nouveau sourire. Il s'empara d'une serviette vert émeraude et sortit de la chambre à grands pas.**

 **Je m'assis sur le lit essayant de remettre mes idées en place.**

 **Bella apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, je lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, m'envoyant quelques gouttelettes de ses cheveux mouillés.**

 **\- "Ça va ma chérie?"**

 **-"On ne peut mieux "dit-elle gaiement, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses joues un peu roses je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi joyeuse, d'autant que Charlie m'avait décrit sa récente dépression et ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait tordu l'estomac,si Phil ne m'en avait pas empêché, argumentant que ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter, j'aurai aussitôt sauté dans un avion. En comparaison avec ce que je pouvais observer maintenant c'était vraiment le jour et la nuit.**

 **Oh et puis Bella et moi avions toujours exposé nos pensées de bute en blanc il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change.**

 **-"Dit moi Bella comment fait-il pour te rendre aussi heureuse? En dix sept ans je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça."**

 **Elle rougit et son visage s'éclaira.**

 **-"Oh! maman toi aussi tu me rends très heureuse, dit-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras."**

 **-"Pas comme ça."**

 **-"Je sais pas c'est juste euh...Edw ard" finit-elle en gloussant. Ma Bella qui gloussait?**

 **A ce moment Edward entra dans la pièce ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un short. Son torse parfaitement musclé se dessinait à travers le vêtement, il avait vraiment un corps de mannequin. Lorsque je pris conscience de ce que j'analysai je rougis à mon tour et lançai un regard à Bella, elle aussi le regardait de la même manière, à la différence qu'elle ne pensa même pas à cacher sa reluquée. Leur regard se croisèrent et une conversation muette sembla se dérouler, Bella se leva et m'entraîna hors de la pièce à sa suite.**

 **Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'assis sur le grand fauteuil beige clair.**

 **-"Wow Bella, tu as bon goût."**

 **Elle semblait légèrement dans les vapes elle aussi mais moins que moi. Elle rigola devant ma réaction.**

 **-"Oui il fait souvent cet effet."**

 **Je décidai qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à rire de moi.**

 **-"Mais c'est sûrement un spectacle que tu as déjà vu" dis-je d'un ton léger mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, il fallait bien que je sache à quel point leur relation était sérieuse après tout.**

 **-"Maman!"**

 **-"Bah quoi?" Demandai-je innocemment, bien que légèrement coupable de jouer les mamans poule. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.**

 **-"Ne t'inquiète pas pour...ça Edward est très vieux jeu."**

 **Je la crus aussitôt, je savais que Bella ne me mentirais jamais sur ce point d'ailleurs je n'aurais absolument pas critiqué sa décision si elle avait décidé de faire le saut, seulement conseillé d'être prudente. Maintenant que j'étais rassurée je pouvais la taquiner un peu.**

 **-"Tu as l'air frustré mon cœur."**

 **Elle devint cramoisie et poussa un long soupir de dépit. Souriante je m'apprêtais à changer de sujet lorsque Edward apparut dans les escaliers.**

 **-"De quoi parlez-vous?" demanda-t-il principalement à Bella, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je croisais son regarde et nous partîmes toutes deux d'un fou rire, nerveux pour Bella et très amusé pour moi. Comme si cela avait parfaitement répondu à sa question il hocha la tête en souriant.**

 **Quand nous fûmes à peu près calmées je demandai a Bella:**

 **\- "Alors, Bella que veux tu faire ce soir?" Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward puis répondit:**

 **\- "Je suis un peu fatiguée a cause du voyage, si on restait à la maison et qu'on voyait un film?"**

 **-"C'est comme tu veux ma chérie."**

 **-"Bon alors c'est d'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir?" Edward haussa les épaules et lorsque Bella le regarda elle leva les yeux au ciel sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Puis elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif.**

 **-"Roméo et Juliette?" proposai-je, sachant que Bella aimait cette pièce. Elle hocha la tête et mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Edward sur le canapé tandis que je m'asseyais à l'opposé afin de pouvoir observer le couple. J'éteignis la lumière et le film débuta, il m'apparut très vite qu'Edward ne portait aucune attention au film, il regardait fixement Bella comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer chacune de ses expressions. Elle même semblait avoir bien du mal à se concentrer dessus, ses yeux dérivés constamment vers lui et lors qu'enfin leurs prunelles s'accrochaient j'avais l'impression qu'elle oubliait complètement le monde qui l'entouré, puis elle secouait la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et se tournait à contre cœur vers l'écran. Le spectacle se répéta plusieurs fois de suite. L'ironie de la situation m'apparut: nous étions trois devant un film qui n'intéressait absolument personne. En même temps j'étais de plus en plus inquiète, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne me disaient pas tout, comme s'il y avait un secret qui les unissait. Je chassai cela de ma tête pour y penser plus tard. Au fur et à mesure que le film se déroulait je remarquai qu'ils s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre si bien que Bella fut finalement sur les genoux d'Edward, la tête enfouit dans son torse. Lui avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle et la tenait fermement contre lui. J'essayai de ne pas m'en formaliser, après c'était normal tout les ados faisaient ça. Je voulais voir l'expression de Bella mais son visage était profondément caché dans le cou d'Edward. Alors que la pièce tirait à sa fin la porte s'ouvrit.**

 **-"Salut tout le monde", dit un Phil épuisé.**

 **Bella se leva d'un bon et le serra rapidement dans ses bras.**

 **-"Hey, salut Bella, ça fait un bail" répondit-il en souriant gentiment.**

 **Après avoir échanger les dernières nouvelles elle lui présenta son petit ami, le mot sonna étrange dans ma tête, comme mal adapté.**

 **-"Je te présente Edward Cullen."**

 **-"Bonjour Mr. Dywler "dit-il en tendant la main. Phil la serra chaleureusement, il sursauta légèrement au contacte de la peau d'Edward mais ne commenta pas.**

 **-"Enchanté Edward, appelle moi Phil." Je vis tout de suite le regard de mon mari qui évaluait la musculature du jeune homme, je soupirai.**

 **-"Mmmh t'as l'air en forme, tu joues au Baseball? "Je m'apprêtai à les laisser et à aller cuisiner avec Bella sachant que les conversation sur le sport l'ennuyaient autant que moi, mais quand je me tournai vers elle elle me parût captivé. Je commençai à penser qu'elle était vraiment fascinée par lui.**

 **-"De temps en temps avec ma famille", répondit-il en lançant son magnifique sourire en coin à Bella. J'eus d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à tombé dans les pommes. Phil remarqua son air hébété mais, encore une fois, ne fit pas de commentaire et continua un léger sourire moqueur au visage.**

 **-"Et t'es bon?"**

 **-"Je me débrouille", il esquissa un rictus, "mais c'est surtout mon frère, Emmett qui est très..."**

 **-"Il est phénoménal", le coupa Bella, "je l'ai vu jouer si tu le voyais courir", continua-t-elle. Nous la regardâmes abasourdis.**

 **-"Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à Bella Swan?" demanda Phil. Edward regarda Bella affectueusement en riant.**

 **-"Les Cullen ont un style de jeu très particulier", justifia-t-elle.**

 **-"Eh bien...si tu venais demain à l'entraînement? Tu pourrais appendre quelques trucs à mes gars."**

 **-"Euh...Je ne"**

 **-"C'est d'accord l'interrompit encore Bella on aura qu'à tous y aller." Phil était aux anges, si-tôt après le dîner il alla dormir, tandis que Bella, Edward et moi restèrent discuter dans la chambre de ce dernier. Au bout d'un moment je vis les yeux de Bella se fermer tout seuls et décidai qu'il était plus que temps d'aller dormir.**

 **-"Aller tout le monde au lit, tu es épuisée Bella, et si vous voulez aller à l'entraînement de Baseball demain il faut vous levez tôt."**

 **Ha jouer de nouveau mon rôle de mère m'avait manqué, ou alors c'était juste Bella.**

 **-"Ouaaaah" elle bailla à moitié endormi, "tu as raison je vais me coucher." J'attendis mais elle ne bougea pas, je la regardai perplexe.**

 **-"Deux secondes, juste le temps de dire bonne nuit à Edward" m'expliqua-t-elle les joues un peu roses. Ahh d'accord c'était elle qui attendait que je sorte. Je me levai donc de bonne grâce et sortie en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Même si j'avais hâte de retrouver mon lit je décidais de m'assurer que Bella regagnait bien sa chambre.**

 **Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent bien longues, Bella émergea de la pièce, je reculai pour être hors de son champs de vision. Elle avait l'air complètement dans les vapes, ses joues étaient d'un rose soutenu et elle avait un léger sourir sur le bord des lèvres. Hum...si je me posais des question voilà qui ne laissait guère de doute sur la nature de ce bonne nuit. Malgré ma fatigue je remarquai que Bella était très réticente à quitter la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil envieux au lit de son petit ami et je me promis de redoubler ma garde cette nuit.**

 **Je rejoignis Phil dans notre lit, mais ne pus fermer l'œil tant mes oreilles étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit susceptible de m'informer qu'une personne était debout dans la maison. Cependant ma fatigue eut raison de moi et je finis par plonger dans un profond sommeil réparateur.**


End file.
